Tip of the Spear (Halo: Reach)
{Cutscene} Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet August 12, 2552 08:00 Hours A convoy of Scorpions, Warthogs, several Mongooses along with Falcons and two Pelicans advance across a bare plain. *'Auntie Dot': "It appears that Noble Team's discovery last night was not an anomaly. Large Covenant deployments have occurred undetected, and we are now under attack across the Viery territory, including orbital defenses. As per the Winter Contingency, we are countering on every front. Noble's reconnaissance has also identified sophisticated Covenant army hiding canopies, and has been pointed what appears to be a landing zone for additional Covenant forces, the origin of which is yet to be determined." The Warthogs, led by Kat and Noble Six, charge towards the Covenant landing zone, followed by a group of Falcons. Carter is revealed to be on board a Falcon overlooking the Warthog driven by Kat. Noble Six rides shotgun in Kat's Warthog. *'Commander Carter-A259': "That landing zone has been tagged by UNSC command as a Priority One target." *'Warrant Officer Jun-A266': "Det-charge link is loud and clear!" At this point, the subtitles show Jun saying, "Time to bake that cake we made last night!" The dialogue was confirmed by Bungie to have been a last-minute change.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQwXVgNHLo&feature=channel '''YouTube': Halo: Reach Campaign Preview]'' *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 ': "Copy that. Acquiring signal lock on the pylon. Detonating in three, two..." Kat detonates the charge that was planted on the pylon in the previous mission by Jun, which is seen far to the right of the advancing Warthog strike force. The pylon is destroyed. Banshees swoop down on the convoy and open fire, while Wraiths lob mortar rounds from a distance. The gunners on the Warthogs retaliate, firing at the Banshees. Wraith mortar rounds tear into the convoy and destroy several of the advancing vehicles. Kat and Noble Six dodge the mortar fire, and turn towards a bridge across a deep chasm, but as they prepare to cross, a mortar round destroys the bridge. *'Noble Six': "Incoming!" *'Catherine-B320': "Might want to hold onto something!" Kat accelerates and the Warthog manages to jump the gap in the destroyed bridge, but crashes violently on the other side, killing the gunner and sending Kat and Noble Six flying. Fade to white. Fade back to Noble Six's point of view, which is hazy. The SPARTAN is lying stomach-down after the crash, with a grenade launcher lying several feet away. Vision clears, and Six looks toward the destroyed bridge. A second Warthog attempts to clear the gap in the bridge but fails, and crashes into the canyon below. *'Catherine-B320': "Six! Can you hear me? Six, you alright? I could use some help!" Six grabs the Grenade Launcher on the ground. *'Noble Six': On my way. {Gameplay} Tempest Perimeter The Warthog Kat is using for cover explodes. *'Carter-A259': "Kat, Six, what's your status?" *'Catherine-B320': "Pylons are down, we're pushing up the hill." Kat and Six encounter heavy resistance as they move up the hill, including two Fuel Rod Shade variants. After eliminating the enemy forces in the area, a Pelican shows up with a Rocket Warthog. *'Carter-A259': "Kat, be advised: ONI has identified 2 hostile anti-aircraft guns southwest of your location." *'Catherine-B320': Copy, Commander. New target, Six. Shut down those AA guns. Commandeer that Warthog, get us there in one piece. Kat and Six drive a short distance before arriving at the AA gun. *'Carter-A259': Six, AA guns should be in visual range. *'2 Lima 4': 2 Lima 4 to Noble One, those guns are pounding us with high-velocity plasma shells! *'Auntie Dot': Which would mean a strike by the Frigate Grafton is also out of the question. *'Carter-A259': Noble Six, all our birds are stuck out of range unless you can do something about those guns. As they approach the gun, a furious battle can be seen in the valley below. 3 Scarabs and multiple Ghosts, Wraiths, and Banshees attack a large group of Warthogs, Scorpions, and Falcons. Kat and Six proceed to the AA gun, encountering resistance along the way. Six eventually makes it inside and destroys the gun. *'2 Lima 4': "Control, 2 Lima 4, permission to commence bombing runs, heading 224.6, over." After the AA gun is destroyed, 3 Longswords and 2 Heavy Frigates, the UNSC Grafton and the UNSC Saratoga, fly overhead. fly overhead. *'Carter-A259': "Good work, Noble Six. UNSC air support: skies are clear." *'Control': Copy. 2 Lima 4, bombing run, heading 224.6, permission granted - out. The Frigates open fire on the Covenant forces in the valley, as 2 Lima 4 commences a bombing run on the three Scarabs, destroying two of them and disabling the third. Kat and Six proceed on, soon driving under a partially destroyed bridge. A Pelican, while under fire from a Phantom, drops off a temporary bridge, allowing Noble Team to continue. They soon arrive at a mining facility that is across a canyon. Hand Over Fist *'Carter-A259': "Noble Six, there's a mining facility near your location, the Covenant are using it as a Command outpost. Troopers on site have already engaged." The Spartans arrive at a bridge over the canyon. Several Army troopers are under fire from Covenant troops and a Shade turret, which are soon neutralized. The Spartans and troopers advance on the BXR Mining facility. *'Auntie Dot': "New intelligence: friendly forces near the Covenant outpost have spotted a high value target. An Elite Zealot in fact." *'Cathrine-B320': "A Zealot? We're onto something big here, Commander." *'Carter-A259': "Eyes on the prize, Noble. Take out that Zealot if you get the chance, but keep movin' towards the spires." They move into the facility, encountering resistance as they go. *'Catherine-B320': "No visual on target." The Spartans move farther into the facility, eventually finding the Zealot. If Six eliminates the Zealot: *'Catherine-B320': High value target has been neutralized. Impressive, Six. After eliminating the enemy forces in the area, Kat and Six move outside to find two Unggoy, two Ghosts, and a Revenant. When Noble Six exits the mining facility, the two Grunts attempt to escape in the Ghosts but are quickly eliminated. Six and Kat proceed down a trail in the Revenant, encountering Covenant forces as they go. *'Carter-A259': "Update, Six: scans show another Covenant AA gun ahead of your location. I want you to neutralize that gun, by any means necessary." Kat and Six arrive at the second AA gun and engage a large amount of Covenant forces, including two Wraiths and a Hunter pair. After neutralizing the Covenant forces in the area, Six proceeds inside the gun and destroys the gun's power core. A Phantom arrives to drop off reinforcements, which are soon defeated. A Pelican arrives soon after, dropping off troopers. *'Carter-A259': "Well done, Six. ONI needs up-close recon on those spires, we're gonna fly you the rest of the way." *'Catherine-B320': "Jorge has a Falcon inbound to your position. Lieutenant, highlighting the LZ now." A navpoint appears on Six's HUD. *'Catherine-B320': "Commander, I'm going to set up a forward observation post here." *'Carter-A259': "Copy that, I'm waiting on new intel. See what you can see, Carter out." The Falcon arrives and Noble Six mans the turret. *'Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052': "Need a lift, Spartan?" *'Jorge-052': "Spotted some nasty business in the canyon on the way down." *'Falcon Pilot': "I'll call out targets as we go." The Spire The Falcon flies along the river It eventually reaches a bridge, with Covenant forces attempting to cross it. *'Falcon Pilot': "Top of the canyon, dead ahead." Six eliminates the forces on the bridge. Jorge and Six encounter more resistance further down the canyon, but Six eliminates them as well. *'Falcon Pilot': "Nice shooting, Spartan." *'Jorge-052': "Stay sharp, Six. We're not out of the canyon yet." The Falcon approaches a spire that is shielded. *'Falcon Pilot': "There's the spire." *'Auntie Dot': "Latest intel suggests these spires may be projecting electro-magnetic cloaking shields." *'Carter-A259': "Solid copy, Dot." They arrive at the edge of the shield. The pilot hesitates, hovering just outside it. *'Jorge-052': "Priority One, pilot. Gotta know what's in there." *'Falcon Pilot': "Affirmative, sir... Here we go." The Falcon flies towards the shield, the screen flashes white. {Cutscene} The Falcon begins to spin out of control. *'Falcon Pilot': "We just lost all power. We're going down." *'Jorge-052': "Lock your armor, Spartan!" *'Falcon Pilot': "Brace for a hard landing." The Falcon crashes. Six is thrown a short distance from the Falcon. Jorge emerges from the Falcon, tossing out equipment. Six grabs the rifle on the ground and stands up. After looking around briefly, Jorge picks up his gun. *'Jorge-052': Crew's dead. We shouldn't stay here. {Gameplay} *'Jorge-052': "I'm showing hostiles all over the place, we gotta move." Jorge and Six move across the river, the spire in view. *'Jorge-052': "Commander, we got eyes on the spire. Looks like a staging area". *'Carter': "Copy, we have your visual. Dot's working the problem, stand by." *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Five, ONI believes those spires to be teleportation terminals." *'Jorge-052': "Teleporter? Linked to what?" *'Carter-A259': "Frigate Grafton is on station ready to kill that spire, but first we need to power down its shields." *'Jorge-052': "Understood. Six, I'll hold these bastards off, you find a way to the top of the spire." Noble Six eventually makes it to one of the gravity lifts, sending him/her up to the top of spire. *'Jorge-052': "Noble Leader, Six is on his/her way up." *'Carter-A259': "Get in there. Take out that shield, Lieutenant." *'Carter-A259': "Spartans, I'm en route with a Falcon, will pick you up as soon as you knock out power to that shield." *'Jorge-052': "Ready when you are, Six". Noble Six proceeds to eliminate the Covenant forces at the top of the spire. An Elite Ultra, seen manning the controls of the spire, draws his Energy Sword as soon as Noble Six engages him. *'Carter-A259': "Hurry, Lieutenant. We got a Frigate inbound to blow that spire as soon as the shield is powered down." After Noble Six eliminates the hostiles in the spire, he/she proceeds to the spire controls. *'Carter-A259': "Lieutenant, drop the shield and get out of there." Six powers down the shield. {Cutscene} The shield dissipates. Six runs for a Falcon and leaps off the spire. He/she is caught by Jorge, who pulls Six up into the Falcon. *'Carter-A259': "Get us outta here." The Falcon begins to pull away from the spire. *'Carter-A259': "Control? This is Noble One. Spire One is green and you're free to engage. Have a nice day." *'Air Control': "Copy that, Noble One. Be advised, all ground units: Frigate Three-One-Eight heavy is inbound, and MAC rounds have been authorized." *'Jorge-052': "MAC rounds? In atmosphere?" *'Carter-A259': One way to get their attention! Hang on to your teeth, people! The UNSC ''Grafton, in a shallow dive, moves towards the spire past the Falcon with Six, Carter, and Jorge. The Spartans brace themselves.'' The ''Grafton continues to move towards the spire, and, with a bright flash, fires its MAC cannon, hitting the spire and shattering it. Jorge, satisfied, turns back and nods at Carter and Six, failing to notice as a purple glow illuminates the sky above the Grafton. An energy projector beam shoots down from the sky and hits Grafton's bow section, instantly gutting the ship. Secondary explosions blossom along the hull, and Grafton begins to plummet towards the ground.'' *'Auntie Dot': "New contact. High-tonnage." The Spartans watch as the aft section of the ''Grafton explodes. The forward section crashes to the ground.'' *'Jorge-052': "No. No! Somebody tell me this ain't happening!" *'Air Control': "UNSC frigate Grafton, do you copy?" *'Carter-A259': The Grafton is dust! We need to get out of here, now! As the shattered UNSC ''Grafton falls towards the surface, a Covenant supercarrier, Long Night of Solace, is revealed holding position over the destroyed spire.'' Fade to black. Level ends.